


GamDave Drabble

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes to terms with his blackrom relationship with Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GamDave Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Some GamDave for tumblr user Gamzees-boobs. She wants some fluffy blackrom. I’ve never written this ship before or a successful blackrom fic but I’m gonna give it a go for the cutest Gamzee cosplayer in existence (like really go check her out)  
> Let’s pretend that during those three years on the meteor Gamzee was still high as a kite and GamRezi never happened, mkay?

There are several things you, Dave Strider, know to be true. Getting Karkat angry to the point his face turns red still remains to be the most amusing thing to do on this meteor, Rose actually made more sense when she was sober, and Kanaya looks at everyone like they’re a walking juice box. But if there’s one thing you’re completely sure of it’s that Gamzee is a lot easier to handle when he’s full of that gross green jelly-like sopor they sleep in. He’s what Kanaya calls your kismesis. You really don’t understand the whole quadrant thing even after all this time. From what you do understand he basically hates you so much it makes him want to bone you. Not exactly how you interpret romance but hey you’re not a troll. You’ve pretty much accepted it. He smells sometimes like he hasn’t bathed in months (which he probably hasn’t) and sometimes when you’re fooling around he forgets what he’s doing and starts rambling. He’s not exactly your first choice in a romantic partner but kissing him is possibly the best feeling you’ve felt in a long, long time. Even if those sharp teeth hurt like hell when he bites you.

Finding him can be really difficult sometimes. It’s like he can shrink down to hide away in all of the little nooks (ok not nooks gross) and crannies of the meteor. Falling asleep usually causes him to show up out of the blue. You may fall asleep alone but you never wake up alone. He’s always there staring at you. It’s like he’s watching and waiting like you’re his prey and as soon as you drop your guard he attacks. In the least violent possible. It freaked you out the first couple of times but it’s kind of nice waking up to someone next to you. He doesn’t cuddle though you’re not sure if that has to do with the whole kismesis thing or if that’s just a Gamzee thing. You don’t really mind though. He’s awfully boney and you’re pretty sure his hips and shoulders are sharp enough to cut you in your sleep.

Part of you kind of understands the black quadrant. After all you don’t really like him. Can’t stand him actually. He’s an idiot. When he’s sober he’s dangerous and conniving and you’re not sure when he’s going to go on another murderous rampage or cut someone’s head off again. When he’s sober he can’t concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds. Sometimes when he talks you want to shove daggers into your ears just so you don’t have to hear him anymore. He knows you like to rap so he’s always challenging you to battles but man does he suck. He gets distracted in the middle of a chain and just stares dazedly into the distance. However, despite everything you can’t stand about him you find yourself drawn to him. You didn’t think quadrants applied to humans but you’re starting to think you were way wrong.

Currently your…hate…boyfriend (?) is sprawled out across one of the tables in one of the libraries. His head is propped up on an extremely thick book and his hands are dangling off either side of the table. You think he’s sleeping at first, which is kind of weird since trolls sleep submerged in sopor slime, but upon further inspection you find that he’s just staring up at the ceiling, purple eyes half closed. When you approach his eyes shift lazily to you. He’s either on his way up or coming down. His hand catches the hem of your shirt, claws very nearly puncturing the material. At least he didn’t go for the cape. He sits up slowly like it’s hard to move and swings his legs over the edge of the table. His free hand reaches for your glasses but you beat him to it. The last time he threw them clear across the room and nearly broke them. You captchalogue them before he can grab them from you. They were a gift from your best bro and are still unbelievably special to you.

He pulls you forward harshly making you stumble a bit out a shock. You settle between his legs and place your hands on either side of his hips to steady yourself when he grabs a handful of your shirt collar and pulls you closer. His lips find yours and he’s surprisingly gentler than what you were expecting. He tastes like sopor (which tastes like garbage FYI) and smells ripe like it’s been a few days since he’s showered. When he parts you find yourself smirking before you can stop it.

“You wreak.” You say, your nose just barely brushing against his.

“Fuck you.” Is all he says before he’s kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh that was shit jfc I can’t write this ship. It was interesting to write them but not really fluffy. More explanation than anything else. I don’t know how to write them together.


End file.
